little miss now it all
by gohanisaboss
Summary: videl is younger than gohan but they go to the same school and some classes , every body hates her cause' there jealous but has soon as gohan come's in too school her friend tells her somthing that made remember i don't own dbz , rated m for languige
1. Chapter 1

Hey back with a new story , in this gohan killed cell when he had the chance he has more control over his saiyen side witch means his father , goku , is alive

speech

_thought_

**narrator/info**

**LOCATION/ TIME**

*actions* ex: sight , grumble

...

**AT THE SON HOUSE HOLD**

...

"so..."said chichi hesitating a bit

"so?" asked gohan

**they were outside watch goten and goku play fight in the field **

"well you know how you were asking too in-role at a high school?"asked chichi

"huum... yeah." said gohan he had a small smile knowing what she was gonna say

"I though about it and i enrolled you in too a high school called orange star high its in satan city."said chichi a huge grin on her face

"REALLY !" shouted gohan with a smile

**at this point goku and goten stopped fighting to look at gohan and chichi they thought nothing of it and resumed there fighting**

...

**SOME WERE IN SATAN CITY**

...

"so vi why does every body hate you at OSH ?"asked eraser

"there all jealous of my father"answered

"yeah cause' he thinks hes so strong even tough he's just an old man"said a brute

"hey cuter what do you want?"asked videl **do you get that reference review if you did**

"to beat you to up , what else?"said/asked cuter

...

**up high in the airs of satan city**

...

"_why every time gohan has too go shopping he asks me too come along _,*sight*"thought piccolo and goku at the same time

"come on guys crack a smile at least we get some exercise" said krilling

"yeah guys this will be fun!" exclaimed yamcha

"shut up yamcha" shouted all three at the same time

"come on guys were nearly there" said gohan has he pointed at the gigantic mall

"hooo look a giant doughnut !"shouted goku in excitement has he flew towards a giant metal doughnut sign

"goku don't it's-"shouted gohan but was cut of by a horrible **crunch** and goku saying

"yuck it's stale"at that gohan nearly fell out of the sky

"come on goku let's get this over with" stated piccolo

"sure"answered goku

"okay act normal every body"said gohan

"that's easy for you too say"said a grumpy piccolo

**they landed in the alley next to the mall only no find it was occupied by two people fighting guess who **

"f*ck off cuter" shouted videl

"huu... what's going on gohan"asked piccolo and goku at the same time

"how the hell am i meant to know ?!" shouted/asked gohan

**at that point videl and cuter noticed the 5 strangers and turned too look at them **

**this is what videl sees : krilling a martial art master , yamcha a base ball player , goku a great fighter he save the world several times , who she thought would probably be his son or brother, and some tall green dude she thought it was king piccolo but why would he hang around with his worst enemy **

**what cuter sees: a midget (no offence), some dude with a scar , 2 dudes with weird hair and an alien so he ran away like a wuss **

"huum... hello?"videl said/asked the team of 5 (dame one less and it would have been team four star :D )

"hi" said goku, krilling and yamcha full of energy

"hello" said gohan

"*grumble*" that was piccolo he was trying to hide behind goku but he was a bit taller winch means that videl could see the back of his head

"huu... what are you doing here i mean martial artist like you

ou shouldn't be here"said videl

"piccolo would you"asked gohan

"sure"said piccolo

"wait you are picco-"she was cut of by piccolo using a mind wipe on her and on 'cutter' but little did they now eraser was just round the corner listening in

...

okay ending it here hope you like if you did go check my profile or give me feed back on the story and if you fink i should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I am back I've been having a few problems with my computer lately and Tuesday I am going too

England for about a week so I am going too try and cram every last word in too the stories I am going too do so here it is

"speech"

'_thought'_

**narration/info**

**TIME/LOCATION**

action ex: sight , grumble , blush

…

**1 WEEK LATER , THE MORNING BEFORE GOHAN GOES TO OSH**

"Morning mum"said gohan excitedly

"Morning honey"replied chichi "How are you this morning?"

"Fine mother, but were is goten and dad ?"replied/asked gohan

"Ha , you brother and father left before you asked them to come with you too help you with your clothe shopping"said chichi wiles laughing

"Not funny"said a pouting gohan

"Stop being so childish and wiles your doing your shopping could you buy your brother a new bed"said chichi

**Gohan left after having a normal break fast , well normal for a hungry sayan it consisted of ten fried eggs , thirty pieces of bacon , five tins of baked beans and twenty pieces of toast , ten with butter , ten with jam (man why did I writ that now I'm starving !)**

…

**SATAN CITY , THE MALL**

_'OK so I need about 10 new shirts , 30 boxers , 40 new trousers and 10 new hats and then I need too go see bulma'_ thought gohan

…

**1 HOUR LATER **

'OK_ done , now I need too see bulma about that phone'_

…

**_AT CAPSUL CORPS_**

"Hi bulma"said gohan

"Ho hi gohan I guess your here for the stuff I made right ?"asked bulma

"Yeah so what did you get me ?"asked gohan

"Well this is what I got you is cool looking"she said handing him a watch or what look like a watch

**it was a stainless steel watch with a button in stead of a screen that told the time he pressed it and a holographic screen appeared there was tones of apps and games but most of all it had a small icon on the bottom left with it was what look like a gorilla's face with a kind of pirate hat that had a small black mask that covers the eyes , he pressed it and all out of no were he was dress like so : he had a pirate hat without the spikes on the side but there was a weir looking skull with the 4 star dragon ball in it's mouth , a black masque with green glass so gohan could see through it but other people couldn't see through , he had a shirt that was ripped every were exposing some muscle his trousers were the same almost but on one knee there was that skull and cross bone again **

"What the-"asked gohan

"Its a disguise for fighting bad guys I new you would want it so I did it"stated bulma

"Wow thanks bulma this is awesome!"said Gohan

"ho and there is this button"she said pressing a little button that had a small mole with a strange gun

**out of no were police radio noise could be herd **

…

ok stoping now but mais pour tout les francer / bilang aller voir la chaine de luxxix je devrai I etre sous le nom de gold ok voila le lien aller le voir channel/UCwGZCbWr7b-YhfpG_jI3E9w/videos


End file.
